Viridian Girl
by Jormel
Summary: A girl with a dark past must choose between her old life and friendship. This is not a new trainer fic. There is no shipping in it.
1. The Journey Begins

HTML

BODY BGCOLOR"white" TEXT"black"

Category: Team Rocket

E-mail:

Summery for Viridian Girl: A Team Rocket conspiracy is in the making, and the only way Ash can stop it is to team up with a young girl with mysterious connections throughout the pokemon world.

I do not own Nintendo or Pokemon or Gamefreak or any company of any sort.

TITLEViridian Girl (0) /TITLE

By Jormel

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

"One more thing, Amber!" Amber's dad said as she opened the door of their home. "I have a little gift for you."

Her dad pulled a tarp off of something to reveal a brand new black bicycle with red handlebars and wheels underneath.

"Wow!" Amber exclaimed as she gazed at her new treasure. "It's awesome!"

"I thought you would like it," her dad said as he beamed at her. "The model hasn't even been released yet."

"Thanks, dad!" Amber hugged her father. "Bye, dad!"

"Good bye, Amber," he said as she bicycled down the road to start her pokemon journey.

"Why, hello there," Professor Oak said to the young girl who stood before him. She had brownish black bangs that framed her face beautifully and a ponytail with an anime style pointy end that flowed down her back. "You must be the girl from Viridian City."

"I'm here to get my new pokemon," she said.

"We don't get many starting trainers from your area. It will be a pleasure," Oak said. "What's your name?"

"Amber," she said.

"All right then, Amber of Viridian City, have you chosen your starting pokemon yet?"

"Yes," Amber said excitedly. "I choose Charmander!"

Professor Oak led her inside to where three pokeballs sat. He picked one of them up.

"Here you go," He said as he handed her the ball.

"Thank you so much!" Amber said as she released the pokemon in a flash of red light. A lizard like pokemon appeared. It was red and had a flame on its tail.

"It's so cute!" Amber said.

"And it's all yours," Oak said with a smile. "Here are your pokeballs and your pokedex." Oak handed her little balls identical to the one she had just received and a device that was handy for recording pokemon data.

"Thank you, Professor Oak," Amber said as she grasped the items, hooked the five pokeballs to her belt, and put the pokedex in her pocket. Amber picked up the Charmander and dashed out of the building to her bike. She waved at Oak with a broad grin on her face.

"Good bye Professor Oak, and thank you!" she said happily. And with that, her journey began.

Amber sat cross-legged in the Viridian Forest staring at the pokemon before her. It was a purple color with leaves growing out of its head.

"Oddish?" it said.

"I'm going to catch you!" Amber said to it. "Go! Charmander!" The red lizard jumped in front of Amber.

"Char!"

"Charmander, use scratch!" Amber called.

Charmander extended its claws and prepared to attack Oddish. The little pokemon released a cloud of yellow spores and fled. Charmander froze in place, paralyzed. Amber did too.

"Note to self: avoid Oddish."

"Char. . ." Charmander agreed.

"Ok, Charmander, this one is really ours!" Amber said, determined. "Let's go!"

The pokemon in front of them looked like a bird.

"Spearow!" it said.

"Charmander, use ember!"

Charmander spit some flames out of its mouth. The Spearow looked annoyed. It gave a cry and its beak glowed. It charged at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge!" It tried to get out of the bird's way, but wasn't fast enough. The Spearow hit Charmander full force and it was knocked backward. The Spearow flew away.

"That went well. . ."

"Charmander. . ."

"Charmander, we'll get this one for sure!" Amber said as she looked at another bird.

"Pidgey!" it said.

"Leer!" Amber ordered. Charmander did, and the Pidgey froze in fear. "All right! Now use scratch!"

"Char!"

Charmander leapt toward the Pidgey and scratched it with its sharp claws. The Pidgey flew up into the air and beat its wings, causing the wind to whip around Amber and Charmander.

"Use ember!"

"Char!" Charmander spat out embers. They hit the Pidgey and it fell to the ground.

"Go, pokeball!"

Amber threw a pokeball at the Pidgey. A red light surrounded it and it disappeared into the ball. The ball twitched a little, then stilled.

"Yes!" Amber squeaked. "We did it!"

"Char!"

"Do you want to say hello to our new friend?"

"Charmander," Charmander said in a curios tone.

"Come on out and meat us," Amber said as she threw the ball. The bird appeared in front of them.

"Charmander, Char," Charmander said as it held out its claws. The Pidgey chirped and grabbed Charmander's claws with its wing.

"See?" Amber said, smiling. "You guys are friends already! Here, Pidgey, climb on my shoulder."

The Pidgey perched itself on her shoulder and looked at Amber. Amber smiled.

"Alright you two, I want to train you hard," Amber said. "Together, we'll overcome anything in our path!"

Several hours later, Amber set up camp. They had made good headway in their training and in traveling.

"I'm tired," Amber said, yawning. The two pokemon agreed. They had been training all day as they traveled.

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow. I hope we reach Pewter City. I hear it's pretty close to Mt. Moon. You know, I've been wondering." Charmander and Pidgey looked at her.

"Now that I'm a pokemon trainer, what do I do? I can't just wander the whole countryside without a purpose," Amber sighed. "I guess, for now, we'll try to reach Pewter."

Amber stared at the stars, not having the slightest clue what fate had in store for her.

**I hope you're enjoying this story I'm writing. It took me a long time to come up with it, and now I just have to put it in words. Unfortunately, the latter part will take longer to do. I hope the story will be worth the many nights that I will be banging my head against the keyboard. Enjoy!**


	2. Pewter City Meeting

I do not own pokemon or game freak or Nintendo or any company of any sort.

Viridian Girl By Jormel BR

Chapter 2

Pewter City Meeting

"Well," Amber said as she bicycled into the city with Pidgey on her shoulder and Charmander in the bicycle basket, "We made it."

And indeed they had. Pewter City lay before them, just waiting to be explored. Amber started toward the pokemon center. Her pokemon needed a rest.

'Now what?' Amber thought as she chained her bike to the bicycle rack. 'We're finally here, but what do we do?'

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Amber said politely as she entered the center.

"Why, hello," Joy answered. "I do not believe I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"I'm Amber," she answered. "My pokemon need a rest. Can I leave them with you for a little while?"

"Of course," Joy said, smiling.

"Thanks." Amber said as she recalled her pokemon into their respective balls and handed them to Nurse Joy. She sat down in one of the chairs in the room, exhausted. "I think I'll take a rest, too," she groaned.

A few hours later, she woke up with a start as a boy entered the center. She glanced at the wall and noticed a poster advertising something called a 'pokemon league.' This was it! Her goal! She would train to be a league champion! She read more:

'Badges can be obtained in the following cities: Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Celadon City, Saffron City, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island.'

"Hey Nurse Joy!" Amber heard the black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder say. "My pokemon are tired, could you take care of them?"

"Oh, hello, Ash," Joy said with a smile. "I haven't seen you for ages! Of course you can keep them here. Are you visiting Brock?"

"Yeah. After I conquered the battle frontier, I decided to visit some old friends. I'm going to Cerulean next, then I guess I'll stay at home for a while."

Cerulean? That was where the poster said was another gym!

"Hey," Amber said to the boy, "could I come with you?"

He looked startled.

"What?"

"Just for a while. . . They say there's strength in numbers, and I just started my journey; I couldn't battle my way through Mt Moon if I wanted to, and an experienced trainer like you would really help me get through. I could use the company; I'm headed to Cerulean too, you see--"

"Alright, alright, slow down," he said, "you can come!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Amber squealed as she squeezed the boy in a death grip hug.

"I--can't--breathe!" he said hoarsely.

"Oh, sorry," Amber said as she released him. "I'm Amber, by the way. Amber Temkell."

"Ash Ketchum," he said. "Why do you want to go to Cerulean?"

"I'm going to be the league champ of the Indigo League!" Amber said proudly.

"Have you battled Flint yet?" Ash asked with a grin on his face.

"Who?"

"Apparently not. Here, follow me."

Ash grabbed her hand and darted out the door, Amber barely grabbing her pokeballs from Nurse Joy in time.

"Come back soon!" Joy smiled as they left the center.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked as they weaved their way through the city.

"The Pewter City Gym!" Ash said.

Amber noticed a large mountain on one side of the city. There was a black vehicle entering it. She gasped.

"Did you say anything, Amber?" Ash asked as he avoided a pedestrian.

"No," Amber said quietly. "Nothing."

They finally arrived at a large building.

"Wow!" Amber said. "So this is a gym?"

"Yeah. The gym leader right now is Flint."

They entered the gym and were greeted by a boy with brown hair and squinty eyes.

"Brock!" Ash said, smiling.

"Hey, Ash! Long time no see. I see you brought someone with you," Brock said to Ash nodding at Amber.

"This is Amber. She's coming with me to Cerulean to see Misty and challenge her to a gym battle."

"Then you're here to battle Dad?" Brock asked Amber.

"Uhhh. . . Yeah, right. . . I think."

"Then just come right this way."

The group followed Brock to a large room. It looked like some sort of battlefield.

"Hello."

Amber nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ah! Whoa. Don't scare me like that! Are you Flint?" Amber said, regaining her balance.

"Yes," said a man that looked a lot like Brock. "Is it true that you are challenging me?"

"If you're the gym leader, then yeah, I'm challenging you."

Flint smiled and took a pokeball from his belt.

"Very well then," Flint said. "Prepare to lose."

The two competitors took their respective places on each side of the battlefield.

"This battle is to be fought between gym leader Flint and his challenger Amber Temkell," a kid who also looked a lot like Brock said. "It will be a two pokemon battle. The gym leader may not switch out, but the challenger may switch at any time. The battle will end when both pokemon on one side have been defeated. Let the battle begin!"

I hope you are enjoying this. For those of you who are sick of fanfics with only a new trainer trying to get all x number of badges, don't worry. This isn't one of them.


	3. The First Battle

HTML

If I owned Pokemon, do you think I would be sitting here right now? I think not.

Viridian Girl

By Jormel

Chapter 3

The First Battle

"All right, then," Amber said as she threw one of her pokeballs. "I choose Pidgey!"

"Golem, go!" Flint said as he flung his pokeball.

The two pokemon appeared before Amber. The 'Golem' looked like a large boulder with a head, arms and feet poking out of it. This was going to be tough.

"You can do it, Amber!" Ash hollered from the side lines.

"Pidgey, use gust!"

Pidgey beat its wings at Golem, causing a wind to pick up. Golem was only knocked backwards a bit.

"Golem!"

"It hardly did anything!" Amber gasped. /P

"Use rock blast!" Flint ordered with a smug smile. /P

"Dodge!" /P

Pidgey couldn't get out of the way quickly enough. Many rocks hit it in succession. /P

"Pidgey! Use sand attack!" Amber called. /P

Pidgey swooped to the ground and kicked some sand into Golem's face. It swiped at its eyes. There was sand covering them! /P

"Yeah! Way to go, Amber!" Brock called.

"Use quick attack," Amber ordered. /P

Faster than the eye could see, Pidgey flew toward Golem. That training Amber had given it in the forest was really paying off. It hit Golem with tremendous force. /P

"Golem!" Flint said, impressed. "Double edge!" /P

"Dodge it and use tackle." /P

This time Pidgey managed to do it, thanks to the sand in Golem's eyes. Pidgey then followed up with a tackle attack, sending Golem backwards. /P

Flint merely smiled. /P

"All right then," he said. "I can't see you, but that will not stop me. Golem, explosion!" /P

Amber's eyes widened. The Golem glowed white, then exploded. The battlefield was covered in a black cloud. It seemed that everyone in the room held their breath for a moment, then. . .

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your next pokemon!" the squinty eyed kid said.

Amber and Flint recalled their pokemon in a flash of red light.

"You are really good," Amber said.

"As are you," Flint said. "You have passed my first pokemon. Quite an achievement."

With that Flint threw his next pokeball into the air, and in a flash of red, another pokemon appeared.

"Rhydon!" it growled.

"A 'Rhydon' huh? Then I choose you, Charmander!" Amber said as she threw Charmander's ball.

"Charmander!"

"Charmander use smokescreen!" Amber said.

A cloud of smoke escaped from Charmander's mouth. It surrounded the field. Amber smiled.

"Just like we practiced, Charmander," Amber said. "Wait for it. . ."

"We don't have to see them, Rhydon," Flint said. "Use earthquake."

"Now!"

"Char. . . mander!!"

Amber heard Charmander use growl through the smoke, clearing the smoke and making Rhydon cringe with the noise. The special training Amber had given her pokemon was really paying off.

"It's vulnerable; grab its horn and use ember!"

"Avoid it!" Flint called.

Rhydon tried to get away, but was caught so off guard that Charmander grabbed onto Rhydon's horn with its jaws and used ember point blank on Rhydon's weak spot. Even this beast couldn't survive this assault. Rhydon collapsed onto the ground.

"Rhydon is unable to battle; Amber of Viridian City wins!"

"Great job, Amber," Brock said.

"Wow! That was an awesome battle!" Ash exclaimed as he approached.

"An exhilarating match, Amber," the squinty eyed gym leader said. "You deserve this."

Flint handed her a badge in the shape of a stone: the boulder badge!

"It's getting late now, Amber," Brock said. "You should stay the night with us. We can start bright and early in the morning."

Amber looked up, confused.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you and Ash," Brock said.

"Oh," Amber said quietly. Two would be harder to protect.

Don't worry, action fans. The action is coming very soon! Maybe there will be trouble in the very next chapter. . . Who knows? Well, me of course cause I'm the author. . .


	4. A Discovery in Mt Moon

I should probably look this up. . . nope, I still don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4

A Discovery in Mt. Moon

Ash heard footsteps outside his room. Who was that? He decided to investigate. Ash tiptoed out of his room and followed the footsteps to a balcony. There, leaning against the railing was. . .

"Amber?"

Amber jumped about five feet in the air and turned around.

"Ash, what are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Ash said as he leaned against the balcony next to Amber.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked as it waddled onto the balcony next to Ash.

"I was just. . ." Amber turned her attention to Pikachu. "That's a Pikachu, right? I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday."

"Yes, and you still haven't answered my question."

". . ."

Amber turned her attention back to the city below and the mountain beyond it.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Cheer me on. I know you were really rooting for Brock's dad. I'm a complete stranger to you, and you knew him a lot longer than me, I know."

"No," Ash said as Pikachu hopped up next to them. "I really was cheering for you. There's something. . . different about you."

Amber paled, then forced herself to return to normal quickly.

"You really are a good guy, aren't you?" she said.

"I hope so!" Ash laughed, then got serous. "You aren't used to that, are you?"

Amber shook her head and sighed.

"My dad was never like that. He would always challenge me to make it just a little bit farther."

"What about your mom?" Ash asked, curios.

"I never knew my mom," Amber said, then paled again. "I've never told that to anyone!"

Ash just stared at her, shocked. He knew what it felt like. His own dad was never around when he was a kid.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Amber looked at Pikachu and picked it up.

"I've never had a friend to tell to be honest," she said quietly.

"Now you do."

At that, Amber jerked her head up as if it were tied to a string, her eyes large.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Ash said with a smile. "Friends till the end."

He held out his hand. Amber stared at it, then took it.

"Till the end."

"C'mon, Ketchum!" Amber yelled as she mounted her bike. "Got to get going!

"I'm still cooking breakfast!" Brock interjected.

"And I'm hungry," Ash said as his stomach gave off a confirmation of what he said.

Amber sighed.

"Fine."

After the two hungry Hippopotases finished eating, the trio entered Mt. Moon waving good bye to the Rockos.

"It sure is dark in these tunnels," Amber said as she entered.

"It's underground," Brock said. "What did you expect, a luxury hotel?"

"No, just something a little brighter. . . Wait! I have an idea!"

Amber reached for a pokeball and threw it. Charmander appeared.

"Alright, Charmander, light our way!"

"Char!" it said as it put its tail in front of it. Light flooded the tunnel.

"Good thinking," Ash said as his eyes adjusted.

Amber set Charmander in the bike basket.

"I'll scout ahead and wait a little ways down," she suggested.

"Alright," Brock said. "Just don't go too far."

"I won't," Amber assured him.

After a few hours' travel, Brock and Ash heard a noise.

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"It sounds like a pokemon," Ash answered.

"It's a Clefairy."

Both boys nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw Amber and Charmander sitting right where they had just walked past.

"Where'd you come from?" Ash said as he regained his balance.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. . ." Amber started.

"Wait, they're getting closer," Brock said, then he pointed down a tunnel. "From there. Let's check it out."

Amber leapt out of her sitting position, her eyes wide.

"No!" she said. "You don't want to do that! There could be Spinarak or Onix, or something worse!"

But Ash and Brock didn't hear her. They wandered down the corridor, looking for the Clefairy.

"Uuuggghhh! Why'd you have to do that! I didn't want you guys to get caught up in all this!" Amber said to no one in particular. Charmander looked at her strangely.

"Char?" it asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "We got to get them out of there before they find. . ."

"Where are we?" Ash asked as he looked around. They had lost the Clefairy now and were in a large room that wasn't made up of rock or dirt.

"It seems we've found something out of the ordinary," Brock said simply.

"Hold it right there!"

The pair turned around. A rocket grunt was standing behind them.

"Team Rocket?" they asked to no one in particular and took off running deeper into the room.

"Great, just great," Amber was mumbling as she saw Brock and Ash run from a rocket. The rocket chased after them, holding a communications device and talking into it. Soon the room flashed red and alarms bleeped. Amber pressed herself into a wall and followed them deeper into the secret rocket laboratory.

Ash and Brock ran through room after room of rockets, wondering what to do. Each room they ran through added more rockets to the chase. Finally, they reached a large room with a large machine in it. The room had no doors except the one they had come in. Rockets filed into the room.

"Alright, who sent you?" an important looking one asked. "Have the Police or the Elite found out about our. . . project?"

"Operation?" Brock asked Ash under his breath. Ash shrugged.

"It will go a lot easier on you if you fess up."

Ash noticed one of the rockets scanning them with some sort of device.

"Very well then. You won't talk now, but once you've been handled by our superiors, you won't be so tight-lipped. Take them, boys."

Two very large, very nasty looking rockets grabbed a very frightened, very confused pair of boys. Just as they were about to take them out of the room, impenetrable black smoke poured into the room. Another, smoother arm grabbed Ash and Brock.

"You two owe me big for saving your necks!" a voice whispered to Ash. It was Amber! She led them out of the complex through very confused grunts.

When they reached the main tunnels again, Ash and Brock sat down, confused.

"What was that place, and why was Team Rocket there?" Brock said. "What was that big machine in that room anyway?"

"How should I know?" Amber said with a pale face neither of the boys could see because of the smoke. "All I know is I just stuck my neck out for you two, and I have no idea why!"

"Charmander!" it said, agreeing with its master.

"Sorry," Brock said. "Thanks."

"We really should get going," Amber said as they settled down.

"I guess you're right," Ash agreed. "Let's just hope we don't run into anymore rockets."


	5. Cerulean City and What They Find There

I'll eat my hat if I own Pokemon! If I had a hat. . .

Chapter 5

Cerulean City and What They Find Out There. . .

"We have to tell Officer Jenny!" Ash said as the small group of three exited Mt. Moon. They had finally made it to Cerulean City.

"No, it's too risky," Amber said, quickly trying to make something up. "Do you know what they'd do to you? I've heard stories about some kid who blew up their operation at Silph Co."

Of course this wasn't true. The little runt got away, destroying the base in the process. Rumor had it he had battled his way to Giovanni and defeated him. But team rocket couldn't let it get around that a little kid had gotten the best of the boss, could they? They had spread these rumors around to keep people out of their way.

"Maybe Amber's right," Brock said after he shuddered. "I've heard about it too."

Yes!

"But guys," Ash started.

Great.

"We can't be scared off by a few drifting rumors!"

Here comes the 'we can be brave and fight off anything that comes our way' speech.

"We have to try, guys. For all we know, that could have been a major operation in there! They could be planning something really big! We have to stop them."

Wait for it. . .

"We just have to be brave. If we stick together, we can fight off anything that comes our way!"

Hip hip hooray for you, Ketchum. . .

"Could we wait to dash in a top secret Team Rocket base until we have backup?" Brock said, not convinced.

"We really aren't on the level for that kind of stuff," Amber said, backing him up. "And, no offense, the police aren't either."

"Fine," Ash mumbled, defeated, for now.

"Ash!" a red haired girl called as she ran up to Ash and squeezed him in a hug as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing, let go, and blushed. "It's been a long time."

"Misty, is that your Gyrados?" Ash asked as he pointed to the big dragon-like water monster that was staring at them.

"Yeah! Isn't he gorgeous?" she said, grinning.

"I wouldn't say gorgeous. . ." Ash whispered to Brock.

"I heard that, Ash Ketchum! I spent a lot of time training that Gyrados, thank you very much!"

"I was just commenting on-"

"I know what you were commenting on! Your saying that a water pokemon isn't beautiful, aren't you? You're criticizing my choice of pokemon!"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Pika. . .chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

A large bolt of electricity sprang from the little yellow mouse.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" the pair yelled.

"Do they do this a lot?" Amber asked Brock.

"You have no idea."

It was already dark and way too late to have a gym battle with Misty, so the group was showed to their room and, tired from their little episode in Mt. Moon, collapsed onto their beds. Everything was so quiet. Amber was not used to this. At Dad's house, there was always a problem to be dealt with. Always a matter to settle. Always an important phone call on the way. It was too comforting to leave, but Amber knew she had to. She knew the agents would be on their way to dispose of the witnesses of their latest plans. Amber tiptoed out of her room into the night, knowing that she had to protect her newfound friends.

Ash pretended to sleep as Amber tiptoed out of bed. Where was she going this time? After she silently closed the door, Ash leapt from bed and followed her, hearing Brock stir as he, not as quietly, crept after her into the night.

Ash peeked around the corner of Cerulean Gym into an alleyway. Amber was glancing around, apparently looking for something. She turned her attention to a particularly shadowy part of the ally way. Ash listened as an unknown voice talked with his friend.

"Who goes there?" a gruff voice called from the darkness.

Amber warily walked toward the voice. It was defiantly a rocket.

"I could ask the same thing," she said. "You're here to dispatch us, aren't you?"

The grunt stirred. He was obviously surprised that a mere girl knew his plans.

"Who's asking?" he asked. He stepped out into the dim lighting as he silently reached for a pokeball.

The pokemon inside must have been trained to kill.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Amber said coolly. "I don't think Giovanni would like to find his daughter seriously damaged now, don't you think?"

The grunt blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't think Giovanni would like to find his daughter seriously damaged."

"You're bluffing," the rocket said.

"I'm not, just read this card, and you'll get all the proof you need."

Amber handed him her identification card. She always kept it with her, but tried not to reveal it too often, but this was an emergency. Her only friends' lives were at stake. The rocket gaped at the small black card. It had a large red R printed on the corner of it.

"I am Amber Temkell of Viridian City. Daughter of Boss Giovanni Temkell."

Ooooooooooh, plot twist! I love plot twists! This fanfic is a lot of fun to write. Especially since the idea for it has danced around in my brain for a YEAR!! What's going to happen? Has Amber been working for Team Rocket this whole time? I guess you'll just have to find out. . . in Chapter 6!!


	6. Battle for the Cascade

Do I own Pokemon? Let me see. . . Last time I checked, I didn't.

Chapter 6

Battle for the Cascade

"What?" the rocket gasped. "B-but there's no way . . . but you have the c-card. . ."

"Stop sputtering!" Amber snapped.

The rocket immediately silenced.

"Now," Amber said, calmly. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes."

This surprised Amber. She hadn't been expecting him to have any other assignment than to dispose of them.

"Speak up, then, and put away that pokeball," she added.

The rocket complied.

"We scanned the kids when we had them cornered at the base."

Amber raised her eyebrows.

"And?" Amber dreaded the answer. These were her _friends._ Her _only_ friends. One of them couldn't be the one they needed.

"It's the black haired one," the rocket reported proudly. "We'll have it within the week."

Amber stood, open-mouthed, shocked at the answer. _Ash?_ No way! He was the one she was closest to!

"Don't even think of retrieving him," Amber said, hardly believing what she was saying. "Not until I give the command, and even then, I will be the one who does the retrieving, not some worthless inferior who doesn't know what he's doing."

The grunt hesitated, for a moment, and then nodded. Under orders from the rocket that was second in the ranks only to Giovanni himself, he crept away into Mt. Moon.

What? Ash thought as he watched the grunt sneak away. What's going on? Why were they talking about him? It was a good thing Amber couldn't see Ash. He was glaring daggers at her. The daughter of the boss of Team Rocket? The girl he had grown to call friend? The idea disgusted him. Had she been playing them the whole time? What did they need him for? Ash quieted his thoughts as he saw Amber sidetrackedly walk in his direction. He quietly crept away back to his bed. For now, he would keep his findings quiet. He had to sort out these new facts.

"All right, Misty," Amber said, ready for her second gym battle. Ash, Brock, and the Waterflower sisters were watching the battle. Ash had seemed distracted all day, but Amber couldn't get a confession out of him. "Let's get this show on the road!"

It was to be a two pokemon battle, just like last time. Amber was ready. She threw her first pokeball.

"Go, Pidgey!"

The Bird appeared in a burst of red light.

"Pidgey!" it called. Clearly, it had been looking forward to this.

"All right, then," Misty called from the other side of the pool. "I choose Gyarados!"

A giant sea serphant like pokemon appeared. Misty smiled.

"Let the games begin," she said.

"All right, Pidgey, use sand attack and gust at the same time!"

Amber grinned as she said this; she had been working on this combination with Pidgey ever since she caught it. The Pidgey obliged and sent something that looked like a Sandstorm at Gyarados. That caught Misty off guard, but she quickly recovered. Not in time, though. The attack hit Gyarados full blast. The Gyarados recovered from the blow quickly, but the attack had done its damage.

"Gyarados," Misty called. "Use Flamethrower!"

It was Amber's turn to be caught off guard; she had no idea a Gyarados could learn that attack. Pidgey was hit by the impact. Hard. It fell to the platform in the middle of the pool and forced itself back into the air.

"Sand Attack, then follow up with Quick Attack!"

Pidgey followed orders, throwing sand into its victim's eyes, and then took advantage of the temporary blindness to attack.

"Headbutt, Gyarados!"

As soon as the Quick Attack hit, Gyarados countered with a powerful Headbutt, smashing it into the wall. Both pokemon were taking their toll.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded.

Indeed it did finish it. Before Amber had given the command to dodge, the blinding beam shoved its way through the air toward its target and collided with Pidgey. The Pidgey was too exhausted to use another attack.

"Pidgey is unable to battle," Brock called from the sidelines. "Gyarados is the winner!"

Amber recalled her pokemon. She still had both the Gyarados and another pokemon to fight her way through, but still, Charmander was her starter pokemon and her strongest. She looked up. Gyarados seemed tired. It could be taken out soon, if Amber acted quickly. The recharging period after Hyper Beam couldn't last much longer. One quick Growl followed by a Scratch should take care of it.

"Quickly, Charmander, use Growl, then follow up with Scratch!" Amber said as she released her starter.

"Chaaaaaarrrrrr!!" Charmander growled as it was released, making Gyarados cringe a little, making it vulnerable. Charmander followed this attack up beautifully with a powerful Scratch attack, causing the great sea serphant to collapse into the water.

"No way!" Misty said, bewildered.

Amber smiled. She had caught the gym leader off guard. Misty recalled her pokemon and reached for another pokeball. She threw it and a great white seal with a horn on its head appeared before her.

"Dewgong, last chance!" Misty said. "Headbutt, now!"

"Charmander, use Ember!"

The embers shot through the air, but Dewgong plowed right through them, taking barely any damage due to its speed, landing its Headbutt squarely on her Charmander's stomach.

"Charmander!" Amber called, concerned about her pokemon's strength.

But the concern wasn't necessary. Charmander pulled itself up . . . and started to glow.

"What?" she said, confused.

"Congratulations!" Amber heard Brock say. "Your Charmander is evolving into a Charmeleon."

"Charmeleon . . ." Amber said with wonder.

Finally, Charmander stopped glowing to reveal. . .

"Charmeleon!" it said, and it turned to her, almost smiling.

"Wow," she breathed.

It had darker scales, no longer the orange-ish red she had gotten used to, but unmistakably red. Its claws were much sharper than before, and there was a bump protruding from its head.

Amber snapped herself out of her stare in time to order Charmeleon to dodge a Pound from Dewgong.

"Now, Charmeleon," she said, amazed at its speed. Wait, if it was that fast, it must have reached a high enough level to use. . . "Dragon Rage, Charmeleon!"

The Charmeleon almost grinned. Immediately, a swirling twister of energy was launched at Dewgong. It met its mark; the Dewgong was sent flying.

"Dewgong is unable to battle; Charman- Charmeleon is the winner! The victory goes to Amber Temkell!"

Amber was flooded with congratulations from Brock and Misty's three sisters while Misty placed a Cascade Badge in her hand, but Ash just sat on the stands, examining the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Had he cringed when Brock had said her last name? Amber had never seen Ash like this. A thought entered her mind.

_Maybe he knows about Dad's objective._

Amber immediately pushed that thought from her mind. It was ridiculous. There was no way he could know what was in store for him.

At least, she hoped not.

So, what exactly is this mysterious thing that Team Rocket needs Ash for? What in the world is going on? Only one way to find out . . . read Chapter 7! Don't worry, that will be the last gym battle for a while. I remind you, this is NOT a new trainer fic.


	7. The Truth

How many times do I have to say this? **FINE!! BE THAT WAY!!. **. .i don't own pokemon. . .

Chapter 7

The Truth

Amber knew that this was were she and Ash parted ways. She was headed to Vermillion to get her next badge, and Ash was headed back to Pallet to prepare for Sinnoh.

_Sinnoh. . ._

Team Rocket didn't have a branch there. He would be safe. Wait, he would be traveling through Mt. Moon! He would be nabbed before he got even that far. No, she could just order the rockets there to ignore him. But what about their friendship? Ash wouldn't talk to her. He avoided her at every turn. What if he _did_ find out about her? What if he- No. He would find out sooner or later either way.

Amber made her decision. Whether he knew about her or not, she would tell him who her father was, what they needed him for, and that she didn't blame him if he never spoke to her again for not telling him sooner. Their friendship meant more to her than anything in the world. More even than one hundred or even one thousand badges. She would tell him.

Ash glared at Amber as they stood, facing each other. Brock and himself on one side and Misty and Amber on the other. They would be parting ways. He would be going to Pallet town, Brock would be going back to Pewter City, Misty would be saying in Cerulean, and Amber. . . Amber would be going to Vermillion.

It would be better for him to get as far away from her as possible. She probably would eventually betray him anyway. He turned toward Mt. Moon.

"Ash?"

It was Amber. What did she want? Not that Ash cared. Who would care, except for those slimy rockets?

"What?" Ash asked irritably.

"Before you go, I need to talk to you privately," she said glancing at Misty and Brock. They took the hint, nodded, and walked out of earshot.

Ash didn't turn around.

"Ash?" Amber said. "Please, I can't talk to a back."

Ash reluctantly turned around. Pikachu was nervously shifting positions on his shoulder; Pidgey doing the same on Amber's shoulder. Charmeleon looked at both of the humans, wondering what was taking place. Amber cleared her throat.

"Ash?" she said. "I have a few things I would like to tell you."

"Like what?" Ash blurted out. "Like you being in one of the worst criminal organizations in the world? Like you being the daughter of the head of that same organization? Like you playing us for fools from the start? Like you. . ." Ash hesitated, and then spoke quietly. "Like you pretending to become friends with me just to get close to me? Just because you wanted something from me?"

This silenced Amber. For a few minutes, the two just stared at each other. Finally, Amber spoke.

"I would _never _do anything like that, Ash. I consider you a wonderful friend."

"Yeah, and your really not the daughter of Giovanni," Ash said sarcastically.

What I said is true, but. . . About me being the daughter of Giovanni. . . How'd you find out?"

"I heard you talking to that rocket in the alleyway last night."

For a moment there was silence.

"Let me tell you a story, Ash."

Ash looked at her expectantly. Amber sighed.

"Let me tell you a story about a girl who was pressured into an organization she never wanted to join," Amber said angrily. "Pressured into a way of living she never wanted to be a part of. Pressured into this life by her father. A story about a girl who just wanted to have a good friend by her side who would never abandon her, even in the darkest hours.

"She eventually begged her father to allow her to start her _own_ journey for a change. To follow _her_ dreams. To start a new life, _all her own_. A life where no one had influence in it from her old life. He finally allowed her to go. She continued on her way, wondering what she would become, when she learned of the Pokemon League. She would become the opposite of what she was before. She would be a champ. She met a boy who was kind, and wonderful, and everything she wasn't. She followed him, in hopes that she could erase the remnants of her other life away completely. She grew to be friends with this boy; in fact, she grew to _have_ a friend. Her very first friend, all her own. She cared for this boy so much, in fact, that she didn't want any harm to come to him. So naturally, when she found he was in danger, she used a piece of her old life to try to _save_ him, not _harm_ him. When the boy found out about her old life," she looked at him pointedly, "he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Who she thought was a friend had turned on her, because she was something she never wanted to be. But because she still cared about him, she decided to warn him of something.

"Ash, Giovanni has hatched a plan to take over the entire Kanto region . . . and the world. He needs the two people who have the power to summon legendary pokemon. Have you ever had an encounter with legendary pokemon, Ash?"

Ash thought. It didn't take him too long to remember the various legendary pokemon he'd encountered. On his first day as a pokemon trainer, he'd seen a Ho-oh. He had been the 'chosen one' in the Orange Islands where he had seen Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. He had had an adventures with Entei and Unknown, Celebi and Suicune, Latios and Latias, Jirachi and Groudon, Kyogre and Manaphy, Diagla, Palkia, and Darkrai, even Mew! Maybe there was truth in what Amber was saying. . .

"I take your silence as a yes, Ketchum. I have had encounters with them as well. Many, in fact. He needs us to attract a special legendary pokemon. It can only be attracted when we are together, and even then we have to be in grave danger. My father knew that, I think; he just doesn't know it's us yet. But still. . ." Amber seemed to debate whether to tell him something or not. "Those rockets scanned you for a certain signal that I also seem to give off," she finally said. "When we're in danger, it attracts a legendary pokemon. We're the only two who seem to have that signal. Giovanni knows I'm one of them, but until those rockets in Mt. Moon blab everything, you're safe. Get to Sinnoh as soon as you can; there's no branch of team rocket there. We have to stay away from each other, they need both of us. Just stay in touch, and don't let them capture you, okay? Promise me that?"

Ash, who was stunned, just nodded. Amber smiled and held out her hand.

"Friends till the end, okay?"

Ash took the hand and nodded.

"Till the end."

Ash and Amber shook hands and headed on their separate ways, Brock following Ash with a now relieved Pikachu hanging on his shoulder, Misty heading back to her gym, and Amber on the road to Vermillion City (cough cough), Charmeleon right at her heels and Pidgey perched on her shoulder. Suddenly Amber spun around.

"Oh, and Ash?" she said.

"Huh?" Ash looked at her across his shoulder.

Amber scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"If you have any problems with the rockets in Mt. Moon, give them this."

Ash nodded, and with the paper clutched in his hand, he continued on the road that headed straight into where rockets were waiting for him for some unknown reason.

To answer a review, I am NOT going to ship Ash with Amber. Just to let any one who is reading out there know, I really don't like ships very much, and I would NEVER write them, unless I got bored with everything else and did it to relieve my boredom. So while there is the possibility of me doing ships, and that is a really SMALL possibility, this will not be a ship. I LOVE reviews, so send them in!


	8. Trouble In Traveling

Let's hope you remember this, I've only told you, like, a million times! I don't own Pokemon. Also, the pokedex info credit goes to the Pokemon anime episode "Do I hear a Raltz?"

Chapter 8

Trouble In Traveling

_He's safe now. . ._

Even as Amber told herself these words, she knew they were false. As long as Ash was even remotely close to her father, he was definitely not safe.

_Maybe I should go back. Maybe I should just see if he's alright._

No. Then they would have them both. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Raltz?" a voice said.

Amber whirled around, alarmed. Had they found her? She looked around wildly. She didn't see anything. . . Then she felt something touch her leg.

"What!?" she said, jumping nearly three feet in the air.

"Raltz!"

She looked down, and realized it was a pokemon, not a human that had spoken. Before her stood a cute, short, white pokemon with a green 'helmet' with two red spike protruding from it. Its legs were shaped in a fashion that reminded Amber of a dress. She had never seen it before. She pulled out her pokedex.

"Raltz; The feeling pokemon. Raltz is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. Raltz can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Raltz barely shows itself to humans but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings," it chimed.

"Raltz!" it said, pointing. "Raltz! Raltz!"

Amber looked where it was pointing as she stuffed the pokedex into her pocket. Amber squinted through the foliage. Nothing.

"There's nothing there, little lady," Amber said, now examining the cute pokemon before her.

But Raltz seemed insistent. Amber sighed and walked toward where it was pointing franticly. As she looked carefully into the trees and bushes, Amber received another scare.

Ash walked into the foreboding Mt. Moon, Brock by his side. He was glad he had settled everything with Amber.

_Although she's still his daughter. . ._

Half of him was screaming not to trust her, while the other half wanted to give her a chance.

"So. . ." Brock said casually. "What was that all about?"

"Well. . . Let's just say I overheard something about Amber and assumed too much."

"All settled now?"

"Yeah. . ." Ash continued walking. They were nearing the tunnel that they had ran down not too long ago. He started to get nervous. There seemed to be shadows everywhere.

"You know," Brock started, "I think something serious is happening down there."

"No kidding," Ash muttered.

Ash heard voices.

"Did you hear that?" Brock said, suddenly apprehensive.

"Yeah," Ash said, "I think we should get out of here as soon as possible. . ."

"You're going no where, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. It just seemed like a good place to stop. So, can you bear the suspense? Something sneaked up on Amber and Ash is in trouble! Whew! I'm pumping these chapters out fast, for me anyway. . . Read the next chapter to find out what happens!


	9. The Stranger

I don't own Pokemon

I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 9

The Stranger

"Are you. . . Team Rocket?" Amber said as she slowly spun around, but two hands stopped her and tied a bandanna around her eyes. Raltz was chirping like crazy.

"No," a deep voice said. "But I know that your friend is in trouble. You need to find him, fast. I cannot go with you. I'm risking everything just tipping you off right now. You cannot see me, or I'll be in even more trouble. He's at Mt. Moon."

Amber reached for the bandanna to take it off, but the hands stopped her again.

"Not until I leave," the voice said firmly.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"A friend," it said simply. "I'll leave now, and you may set out to find Ash. Also, I think that Raltz will come in handy for you. You may have her."

Amber felt those hands shove a pokeball into hers.

"That's a gift for you. . . I've wanted to give that to you since. . . Well, on your way."

Amber felt the hands leave her and she tore off the bandanna as quickly as she could, but all she saw was a wisp of black hair rush around a tree, and the man was gone.

"Raltz?"

"Oh. That's right. You're mine now, I guess. . ." Amber slid the pokeball onto her belt. Then she remembered. "Wait! Ash is in trouble!"

"Waaah!!" Ash yelled as the voice startled him. "How do you know my name?"

He whirled around to find that important-looking Rocket standing before him, and he brought company. The group grabbed him and Brock and dragged them deeper into the caves.

Amber took Ralts up into her arms and started running. After a while, she noticed this was going no where fast. She stopped and looked at the Raltz in her arms.

"I wonder. . ."

She set Ralts down and looked at her.

"Can you teleport?"

Ralts nodded its head vigorously. Amber smiled and picked her up again.

"Then teleport me to Mt. Moon!"

Another short one, sorry. I've been really busy lately and havn't put up a chapter in a couple weeks. I know there'll be a long one soon though, though I'm not sure how soon.


	10. Escape!

I don't own Pokemon. Here's that long one I promised.

Chapter 10

Escape!

Ash struggled to get out of the grunt's grip. He had been taken to the same room they had been cornered in before.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Pikachu kept using Thunderbolt to try to break out of its glass prison that had been electrically insolated.

"Don't struggle, boy. You'll only hurt yourself," the important-looking rocket said. "That wouldn't do, now would it?"

"Let me _go!" _Ash yelled, still struggling. "There's no way you're going to use me and Amber!"

"Ash!" Brock said sharply.

The rocket turned and stared at Ash.

"So you are the one," he said quietly. "It's true. Our scans weren't picking up Amber's aura. They were picking up yours."

Ash backed up further into the grunt's arms, forgetting he was being held captive for a moment. He had never thought that they would mistake his ability for Amber's. The rocket started pacing.

"So we can't dispose of you afterward, as we planned. You will still make useful bait, though."

The rocket grinned maliciously.

"Bait?" Ash said, confused. "I thought Amber was Giovanni's daughter."

"Oh, she is, she is. . ." the rocket said. "But something. . . or someone. . . is preventing us from either locating her or sending messages to her. We knew you, Ash Ketchum, would come through here again. We also know, since Amber rescued you, that she cares about you, at least remotely, and would attempt to rescue you again. But this time," he grinned that malicious grin again, "we are prepared."

Brock broke free of the rocket holding him back and punched him in the face. Ash's grunt was startled and loosened his grip on him. Ash took advantage of the situation and broke free. He started running and made it through the door, Brock right behind him. He ran into what seemed like a brick wall, and Brock ran into him. A large rocket was blocking their way. He grabbed the two boys and carried them, one in each hand back into the room. This time, he bound the two with rope.

"Tut, tut. Did you two think you were going to get away?" the important rocket said. "I think not. Now, let us see if your little friend thinks you're worth the trouble of rescuing, shall we?"

Ralts teleported Amber right outside Mt. Moon. Amber started to wonder who that man was and how he knew about Ash and her.

_In fact, how does he know Ash's name?_

Amber started walking into Mt. Moon, letting out Pidgey and Charmeleon on her way. She was going to need all the help she could get. Pidgey pirched onto her shoulder and Charmeleon and walked beside her. She carried Raltz in her arms. She was starting to think that Ralts was close to evolving. It seemed to be on a very high level. That man had done a good job in training her. As she walked through the tunnels, all she could think about was her friend in trouble.

_My only friend._

There was no way she was going to let another friend get hurt. No more would her old life shine through. Her determination hardened more and more as she made her way through the tunnels.

Smoke filled the room.

"Trying the same trick twice, are we?" the important rocket coughed out.

He must have given some kind of signal through the smoke, because the next instant, the smoke was gone and a Peliper was flying in the room, beating its wings. A voice filled the room this time.

"Not quite, Executive Brant."

Things seemed to happen all at one time. A swirling twister of energy appeared in the room, a sandstorm seemed to have been kicked up, and things started flying around the room, all happened seemingly out of no where. At the same moment, hands brushed against Ash's as they untied him. When his hands where free, he picked up Pikachu's case and let it out. Pikachu promptly unleashed a Thunderbolt on the rockets in the room. Ash turned to face Amber to find a grin spread across her face.

"What?"

"I love it when rockets get zapped by that rat of yours."

Ash ignored the wise crack about Pikachu being a 'rat' and grinned.

"We'd better get moving. C'mon, Charmeleon. Ralts. Pidgey," Amber said as her Pidgey swooped down and landed on her shoulder to perch. Ralts jumped into her arms, and Charmeleon rushed to her side.

"Didn't you say something about us not being able to be in the same place?" Ash asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well. . . Let's just say that I value your well-being, Ketchum," Amber said.

Before Ash could retort, Brock ran up to them while dodging the still flying items.

"Nice diversion. Now let's get out of here!" Brock said as he started running down the tunnel, Ash behind him, and Amber right behind Ash.

"They got away, did they?" the voice said from the telephone screen.

"Y-yes, boss. Both the boy and your daughter." The Rocket Executive Brant cringed. He hated to be the one responsible for the failure.

"Very well. I expected something like this from my daughter. She was very creative when she was a child, and she drove me berserk."

Brant was surprised at the fondness in the tone with which the Boss spoke about his daughter. In fact, the Boss seemed to be talking half to himself when he spoke about Amber.

"I've raised her like my own, and she still has rocket in her, I know it. . . If only I could get a message through to her. . ."

Brant suppressed his surprise. _like my own. . . like my own. . . like. . . _

"It's a mystery why no messages have been able to reach her, Sir. No one at HQ can figure it out."

"I heard that Executive Mark had a hypothesis. . ."

"But there's no way it could be true, sir! He hasn't turned up since the Silph Co. incident!" Brant said franticly.

"Which is why it is so likely. . ."

Brant sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but the Boss was right. It had to be it.

"Should I start looking for him, Sir?" Brant said, knowing the hunt would start all over again.

"No," said the Boss as he leaned back in his chair. "I think that Travis will come out of hiding soon enough."

**Ok, this, I think, is the best chapter I've written so far! I've pulled elements from Pokemon Red and Blue and the anime to create this plot. It's just starting to thicken, so keep listening! Or tuning in! Or something like that!**


	11. On the Road to Viridian City

Oh, and I don't own Pokemon. Or Nintendo. Or Gamefreak. Or. . . well, you get the point.

Chapter 11

On the Road To Viridian City

(Sorry about the pun. . .)

Amber gasped as she stopped to rest outside Pewter City, gripping her kneecaps.

"Well, Ketchum, I guess you really do need a little help," she said.

Ash looked up from his own kneecaps.

"I did not. We had everything under control! Didn't we, Brock?"

"I'm not getting into this."

"You two were being used as bait, Ash! They wanted to capture me!"

"Then, why'd you come back? It's your fault they wanted me!"

"No, Ash! That was why they wanted you in the first place, but not now! Because of your _big mouth_, they're going to be after you, not just because you're good bait for me, but because you're one of the people they're after!"

"She's right, Ash."

"Stay out of this, Brock!" Ash and Amber simultaneously said.

Amber sighed. Ash and his hard head were so annoying sometimes.

"Do-you-un-der-stand-Ash?" she said in the same manner someone would talk to an uncomprehending person.

"Yeah. It's your fault we're into this mess."

"Your head is harder than a Metapod!"

"Your—"

"_**HOLD IT!" **_Brock yelled, holding his hands up on either side of him, holding back Amber and Ash from getting at each other. "You two fight like you're Misty, Amber."

"Stay out of this, Brock!" the two yelled at the same time, again.

Brock sighed, but just as he did, he heard noises coming from inside the cave mouth in front of him, leading into Mt. Moon.

"Hurry! They're coming!" Brock said as he started to run.

Amber jumped onto her bike and arrived in Pewter City, long before Ash and Brock arrived at the Pokemon Center to find her waiting on a bench nearby with Ralts and Charmeleon with her Pidgey perched on her shoulder.

"What took you two so long?" she said.

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock fell in sync in anime style.

Travis watched Amber and Ash from a nearby allyway. He sighed. If they continued on to Viridian City, there was no way he could keep Giovanni from contacting his adopted daughter. Ever since Travis had shut down the Silph Co. operation, Giovanni had wanted revenge . . . so he had kidnapped Travis's daughter. _"I hope we meet again. . ." _I hope we meet again, indeed. To kill him, no doubt. Just because he was a better trainer . . . and just happened to shut down every single one of Giovanni's operations in the process. Travis sighed again. His daughter was in danger, and he had to do the best he could to help her . . . and maybe he would contact Delia.

Amber was riding her bike through the forest. She would set up camp a good way into the forest for Ash and Brock, who were still traveling on foot. She stopped at a good spot deep in the forest and took her back pack from her bike basket. She set up the shelter her dad had packed along with her other supplies before she left. The shelter wasn't big. It was only meant for one person, but dark clouds were forming in the sky, and it looked like a nasty storm was on it's way. She looked at the red R on the black canvas and sighed. She didn't want to remind Ash of her relation to Team Rocket, so she covered the entire shelter with leaves and twigs, so it looked like it was meant to be built that way. She smiled. It was a job well done, she thought. Amber laid down in the shelter, trying to get some sleep before Ash and Brock came around. She hoped to be a night watchman for them, so they didn't have any unfortunate run-ins with Team Rocket. Her Ralts and Charmeleon curled up next to her, while Pidgey kept watch. Amber felt secure with her pokemon around her, and allowed herself to drift off into dream land.

Ash and Brock arrived at the camp Amber had made late at night to find her fast asleep in the shelter she had seemingly made. Ash smiled and rolled out his sleeping bag as rain started dripping from the sky. He would let sleeping trainers lie.

**So, we have yet another short chapter. This one was rather boring. . . but don't worry about that. Next chapter is promising to be exiting. :D**


	12. Reunion

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion**

Amber woke up from her slumber to find that she had overslept. She sat up quickly and found that every muscle in her body was sore. Amber frantically looked around in the moonlight for Ash and Brock, and saw them under a makeshift shelter that was poorly made. She sighed. Why did Ash have to be so considerate? She started to walk over to them, but stopped when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello?"

She glaced around nervously, watching for any rustlings. Her three pokemon started stirring. Ash sat up.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.

"Ash, I think someone's out there. . ."

Ash's eyes widened and he shook Brock. Brock sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. He put on his shirt and stood up, stretching. Amber held back a giggle as he instinctively dug his pot out of his backpack and started making a fire while gathering ingredients from Ash's and her backpack. She forced herself to get serious again and started walking in a circle around the camp, scoping out the foliage around the camp. Her Pidgey opened its eyes and saw that she wasn't sleeping anymore, and it flew to her and perched on her shoulder.

"Who's here? Show yourself!" Amber called out, finding the weight on her shoulder comforting.

Brock finally came to reality and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. Ash pulled his shirt on and ran toward Amber. Amber saw more movement out of the corner of her eye again. She heard Ash yelp in surprise and turned around to find-

A man looking over Ash and her. Amber's eyes widened. The man looked almost exactly like Ash. He had jet black hair that didn't spike out as much as Ash's, wore a black T-shirt with jeans, and, of all things, had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. The Pikachu looked curiously at Ash's Pikachu. Ash and his Pikachu stared in amazement at the man. There was silence for a few moments, then the man finally spoke.

"Wow. You both have grown so much."

Amber started and found that she recognized the voice. As she tried to place it, Ash walked closer to the man and examined him from head to toe.

"Dad?"

The man looked at Ash with a sparkle of joy in his eyes. Amber cut in between them, her Raltz and Charmander finally coming to join them.

"Hold on, hold on. . . I'm a bit confused. Who are you exactly?" she asked in an impatient voice.

"I'm Travis Ketchum."

**Sorry this is a short chapter. . . and that it took so long to write. . . and that I said the next one would be exiting. Sorry, but that just seemed like the perfect place to end it. Anyway, at least the chapter's finally up! I'll be writing a little more regularly now. Moving is so anoying. . .**


	13. Travis

**I don't own Pokemon. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 13**

**Disbelief**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Amber said.

"I'm not," said Travis Ketchum.

Amber stood in disbelief, looking from Ash to Travis and back again. They did look very much so alike.

"Okay, so you're his dad. So what?"

"So I havn't seen him in a long time," Ash said, looking a bit dazed.

Amber saw Brock shifting uncomfortably, trying not to interupt the reunion. Amber smirked and turned back to the Ketchums. Suddenly, she rememberred where she had heard the voice. It was the same man who had given her Raltz! She scooped the small creature into her arms, disturbing Pidgey slightly, and looked intently at Travis.

"Why did you give me Raltz? And why was it so much of a risk?" she asked, not wanting to mistrust Ash's father.

"Because. . . I havn't seen you for an even longer time," he said. "Amber, I havn't seen you since you were a baby. Since you were kidnapped."

"What?!"

"Amber. . . you look so much like Delia. You look so much like your mother."

Amber's jaw dropped and she backed up, not wanting anything to do with this man, now. There was no way.

_Delia must be Ash's mother. . ._ She thought. _But. . . mine?_

She shook her head as she felt herself start to climb onto her bike.

"I don't think so. . ." she said as she started to push off, not allowing herself to stop.

Now Brock was moving. He started running after her, along with Ash and Travis. Amber pulled out her pokeballs for Charmeleon and Raltz, while one-handedly steering her bike.

"No, Amber!" Travis called. "Don't do it!"

Amber returned the two to her balls and started peddling through the forest, batting the limbs and branches aside with her handlebars as she went. Her Pidgey easily kept up with her, and for this moment, she was glad she had its company. She could hear Ash, Brock, and Travis following her, but she didn't slow down. She knew what she had to do. She had to see her father. Her _real_ father.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ash ran after Amber as she peddled away on her bicycle, bumping Pikachu against his back as he ran faster than he normaly would. Still a bit confused himself about Travis, he didn't blame her for running away. As her silouette grew farther and farther away, he saw it was hopeless to follow her on foot. He turned toward his dad and looked him over. He was just as he remembered him, only he seemed to have hardened somewhat. The last time he had seen his dad was when he was five, and that was a little hard to remember. The only thing he could remember of that time was a bunch of men in black charging into their home, taking away. . . someone. . . his best friend, Ash thought, and then, blackness. When Ash had woken, him mother was crying, saying that they had taken dad and his friend away. From that point on, Ash wanted to be just like his dad. To be the greatest trainer of all time. He shook himself back into reality as he slowed down, alowing Pikachu to drop down from his shoulder in a daze.

"Dad -- it's -- pointless. . . She's -- gone," he said in between deep breaths.

"No, I can't let her. . ." Travis said much easier than Ash had gasped out his words.

"Let. . . her. . . do what?" Brock panted.

Travis looked down at his son with eyes that were soft, yet had a hard edge to them at the same time.

"I shouldn't have shown myself. I should have known that she would go back to Giovanni. I should have known she wouldn't believe me. I just wanted to protect you, and now look what's happened! I've made everything worse!" he said, ignoring Brock.

"Dad. . ." Ash said softly, still puffing a bit, "Please. . . let her. . . do what?"

Travis turned toward his son, and something inside him seemed to break.

"Turn herself in," he said bluntly. "Giovanni will use her. He will want to capture you, Ash, and as long as he has her, he knows you'll come to rescue her. He knows you've been traveling together for a little while, and probably guessed that you two became friends."

"But what does he want them for?" Brock asked, obviously a bit confused.

"A certain legendary pokemon," Ash said, his tone thoughtful. "Amber said that Giovanni knew she was one of the two people who had the power to summon legendary pokemon when in danger, but he didn't know who the other person was. But when we escaped Mt. Moon, they had this kind of scanning device-"

"-and realized that you were the other one," Brock finished.

"Exactly."

"We have to stop Amber from reaching Giovanni," Travis said firmly.

"But we can't! We're on foot, and she's going by bicicle," Ash said, allowing Pikachu to climb back onto his shoulder. "She'll reach Viridian way before we do."

Travis looked like Ash had just punched him in the face.

"Well," he said, "Amber may not be in imediate danger, but when Giovanni has that legendary, and her usefulness has expired. . ."

Travis did not have to finish his sentence for Ash and Brock to understand his meaning perfectly.


	14. Memories

**Chapter 14**

Amber kept peddling through the forest. She wanted answers. Now.

_A strange man in black clothes. . . coming into her home. . ._

Her bike emerged from the forest. She looked around, and saw the city in the distance.

_He said to come with him. . . He said he would help her. . ._

Amber released her Raltz and Charmeleon.

"All right, you two. I need you to know something."

_Another man stepped in front of her. . . then a woman. . ._

"I don't feel so good, and might faint, okay?"

The three pokemon's eyes widened.

_then a boy. . ._

"Just carry me to the Viridian gym if that happens."

_The strange man snarled and pushed away the woman. . ._

Amber gripped her head, feeling a memory she had never remembered surfacing. Her pokemon looked worried. Pidgey pirched onto her sholder and pecked softly on her cheek, trying to keep her concious.

_He grabbed her hand and yanked her through the door. . ._

There was no way it was true.

_He shoved her into the back of a truck. . ._

"No!" Amber screamed, then fell to the ground, her pokemon huddled around her.


End file.
